spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The End of My Soul
The End of My Soul is a sci-fi drama spin-off series created by TheSethMovieChannel. It was run by after Seth's departure. TheInfection5 is the current owner of the show. This series is owned by Paramount Pictures. Plot Season 1 Rated PG-13 for mild language, strong violence and scary images. SpongeBob has a soul mate named Mr. Krabs, and he wants SpongeBob to get a Krabby Patty. But first, they have to get away from a monster, and SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are going to defeat this damn monster and get their revenge. Season 2 Rated TV-MA for strong language, violence, adult content, and more. After destroying the portal, SpongeBob is missing, but, a survivor named "Black Sponge" came out of the portal, and, other people came out of the portal "Cigarette Smoking Man" & "Fox Mulder", now, Cigarette Smoking Man must be destroyed before all hell breaks loose. Season 3 Rated TV-MA for strong language, violence, adult content, and more. The Borg is now back for more and now their taking over Bikni Bottom. Can SpongeBob, Fox, Pearl and Timmy stop The Borg forever? Find out… Season 4 Rated TV-MA for violence, adult content & more. Plankton has come back from the dead, and now his gou'ald friends Patrick & Apophis are going to destroy the Planet Earth in less than 6 days. Can SpongeBob and his best buddies destroy the gou'ald ship? Find out… Season 5 Rated TV-14 for violence, adult content & more. 1 year after the defeat of the gou'alds, the vampires are going to take over the world and eat people alive, and the alternate reality people are going to come to the another universe but the vampires are going to destroy them, Will Chanel SquarePants and her gang defeat the vampires? Theme Song Faith of the Heart - Rod Stewart Episodes/Seasons Season 1 #Strange (S1EP1) #Next to a Plan (S1EP2) #Save The Last One! (S1EP3) #Extract: Part 1 1-2 (S1EP4) #Extract: Part 2 2-2 (S1EP5) #Portal (S1EP6) #Next to My Boss (S1EP7) #Soul Mate HG-2622 (S1EP8) #Homecoming (S1EP9) #Enemy of The Within (S1EP10) #Endgame: Part 1 1-2 (S1EP11) Season 2 #Endgame: Part 2 2-2 (S2EP1) #Blood (S2EP2) #The Monster is Coming Back (S2EP3) #Resident (S2EP4) #Liberty: Part 1 (S2EP5) #Afterlife: Part 1 1-2 (S2EP6) #Afterlife: Part 2 2-2 (S2EP7) #Biohazard (S2EP8) #Within (S2EP9) #Emergency (S2EP10) #Apocalypse 1-3 (S2EP11) Season 3 #Digital 2-3 (S3EP1) #Redux 3-3 (S3EP2) #Souls of Mercy (S3EP3) #No One Lives Forever 1-2 (S3EP4) #No One Lives Forever II 2-2 (S3EP5) #New World (S3EP6) #Requiem 1-3 (S3EP7) #Crossroads 2-3 (S3EP8) #The Borg Factory 3-3 (S3EP9) #Cold Cases (S3EP10) #The End of The World (S3EP11) #Doomsday (S3EP12) #Nemesis 1-3 (S3EP13) Season 4 #Killswitch 2-3 (S4EP1) #The Last DropThe Last Drop 3-3 (S4EP2) #New Beginnings (S4EP3) #Danger Zone (S4EP4) #Mission (S4EP5) #Daylight (S4EP6) #The Tube (S4EP7) #Dead Or Alive 1-2 (S4EP8) #A Special Edition 2-2 (S4EP9) #The End: Part 1 1-2 (S4EP10) #The End: Part 2The End: Part 2 2-2 (S4EP11) Season 5 #Promoted (S5EP1) #Next Generation* (S5EP2) #Fire & Water 1-2 (S5EP3) #Fire & Water II 2-2 (S5EP4) #Another Day (S5EP5) #Hell On Earth (S5EP6) #The Meeting (S5EP7) #Blood & Roses (S5EP8) #Fighting For The Truth (S5EP9) #Deadspace (S5EP10) Notes S5EP2's alternate title is "Liberty: Part 2" Category:Spin-Offs Category:The End of My Soul Category:Crossover Series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Category:Seasons Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:TheSethMovieChannel Category:2013 shows returning in 2014 Category:2013 shows returning in 2015 Category:TheSpongeBobKing Category:2013 shows returning in 2016